Color filters are essential components of liquid crystal displays and solid-state imaging devices. A color filter is composed of colored patterns of plural hues, and usually has at least colored regions of red, green, and blue (hereinafter referred to as “colored patterns” or “colored pixels”). A method of forming the colored regions includes: applying a curable composition containing a coloring agent of any one of red, green, or blue as a first hue (hereinafter also referred to as a “first color”); conducting exposure to light, development, and, optionally, heating treatment, thereby forming a colored pattern of the hue; and repeating similar processes of applying, exposing to light, development, and, optionally, heating treatment, for a second hue (hereinafter also referred to as a “second color”) and a third color (hereinafter also referred to as a “third color”).
Formation methods like that described above are called photolithographic methods or pigment dispersion methods. Negative photosensitive compositions in which a photopolymerizable monomer and a photopolymerization initiator are added to an alkali-soluble resin are proposed as photosensitive compositions to be used in the formation methods (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2-181704, JP-A No. 2-199403, JP-A No. 5-273411, and JP-A No. 7-140654.